


Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Dead

by QueenMist21



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: First horror fanfic, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMist21/pseuds/QueenMist21
Summary: Sora and Riku enter the Dream Drop for their Mark of Mastery Exam. Then Sora comes across a little girl named Laura from a world called Fort Blackstar; they quickly become friends. However, Laura was tasked to find traces of Organization XIII thought her powers of dream walking. The Real Organization XIII appear intending to make Sora one of their vessel. Unfortunately, Laura won't let them take Sora from her. Not if her "friends" have anything to say about it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Laura

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, I'm QueenMist21 and welcome to my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. I been wanting to make a KH horror fic for a long while and I went for it. I'm new to everything AO3 has to offer so bear with me for a bit. Comments and constructive criticism is okay.
> 
> Okay I'll let you guys read the first chapter! See ya!

**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Dead**  
 **Chapter 1- Laura**

In another world unknown to the soon to be keyblade masters, Riku and Sora is a world that is private to any keybladers' knowledge. This world is called, Fort Blackstar, a military base and laboratory. Fort Blackstar has a primary goal is exploring and collecting intel from other worlds and its inhabitants without exploiting themselves to the people in those worlds. Blackstar soldiers were at times tasked to bring samples back to base for their scientists for analysis. Animals, plants, and some residents of those worlds. When those samples are brought back to base the scientist would examine or conduct dangerous experiments on them for science.

Two high ranking scientists are about to go visit one of their “residents” for its frequent checkup. Walking down a large hallway passing by Blackstar soldiers and other scientists until they reached an elevator leading down into lowers sections of the base. They rode down the elevator until it reached its designated floor, level 5. The elevator doors slide open allowing the scientists to enter a long, white hallway that leads to a high-tech door. Upon approaching the door, it asked for them to identification in which the scientist swiped their keycards, as the door scanned their faces. The door cleared them for entry and opened its many high-security doors to the other side. The lead scientists go to the other side, they were greeted by hundreds of cells, each cell containing a dangerous creature from the other worlds that can be seen through the glass door.

“How do you think she is fairing?” asked Mrs. Kamilla as she passed by the cells with her college.

“I believe she is doing fine, but I can't be certain, Mrs. Kamilla" replied Dr. Von Hel ignoring the monsters glaring at them.

“How can you not? We have given her an important task that no one else can do.” Said Mrs. Kamilla.  
Dr. Von Hel sighed.

“You think I forgot about that, Mrs. Kamilla? I remember the task she given by the general.” Von Hel exclaimed. “Explore the dream worlds as a means to find Organization XIII’s whereabouts.”

“But given a task like could do damage to the mental state. She could have trauma or something worse when she gets out of the dream world. Not only that, we have the heartless and dusks to deal with. AND she must be transported to the general’s base to give him a report of her findings. It’s just too much for her.”

"You worry about her?" Von Hel rose an eyebrow at her.

“How can you not?”

“Simple. I have faith in her abilities.” Von Hel replied.

The two scientists stopped talking as they approached a pink door. Dr. Kamilla opened the door and walked inside with the doctor right behind her. Inside the room, there are pictures taped to the walls of the room. some of the pictures were cute and innocent, while other pictures were creepy and concerning. There were cute, little plush toys of animals scattered around the floor, a tv set on the right side of the room, a bookshelf, a desk, and in the back of the room is a large bed with pink covers. Under the pink sheets slept a little girl. That little girl is Laura.

Laura is a small girl no older than eight. She had sunbathed skin, bright red hair held up by a black ribbon, she wore a pink nightgown with little kittens all over it, and a soft smile on her face. In Laura’s arms, she held a beautiful porcelain doll; sunlight yellow hair, ocean blue eyes, and a long white and black Victorian dress. Laura calls her Rosy.

Dr. Von Hel and Mrs. Kamilla walked over to the bed and observed the sleeping girl. Mrs. Kamilla, then sat at the edge of the bed to look at the sleeping Laura like a loving mother before placing a hand on her.

“Laura.” Kamilla spoke softly while gently shaking the girl. “Laura, wake up.”

Laura didn’t move.

“Laura, wake up please.”

Still no movement.

“Laura! Laura!” Kamilla shook the girl a little harder, but the girl still wouldn’t move. “Laura! Laura, wake up please!”

“Why is she not waking?!” the doctor inquired.

“I don’t know! Laura! Laura! Can you hear me!? Laura!” Kamilla yelled shaking Laura as hard as she could.

Panic and worry displayed on her face.  
Dr. Von Hel was about to bark out an order to call the guards until they heard a groan escape Laura’s mouth. However, she would still not open her eyes or move her body.

“Laura?” Kamilla asked cautiously.

“D…Don’t…want.” Laura let out.

Both scientists looked at each other and then back at the girl.

“Don’t…want to…leave.” Laura spoke a little more.

“Don’t want to leave what?” Kamilla asked the sleeping girl.

“Don’t want…to…leave…him.”

“Enough of this!” Von Hel yelled.

Suddenly snatching Laura out of Mrs. Kamilla’s arms to get her to look at him. He then gave her a hard slap across the cheek causing Laura to snap her magenta eyes wide open. Laura started to cry from the powerful sting of the slap.

“Dr. Von Hel!” Mrs. Kamilla took Laura away from the doctor to cradle Laura in her arms as she cried.

“Oh, don’t scold me, Kamilla. The girl had to wake one way or another. One slap did the trick unlike you constantly shaking her to awaken.” He turned his gaze at Laura. “Laura, stop crying!”

Laura wiped the tears from her eyes to keep herself from crying more. Once her whimpering died down a bit, she held her doll close to her before looking at the head scientist.

“Good morning, Dr. Von. Good morning, Mrs. Kamilla.” Laura greeted.

“Good morning, Laura.” Kamilla gave Laura a soft smile. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes. Until you slapped me awake.” She muttered the last part to herself.

"You had us worried for a minute young lady. Mrs. Kamilla had called your name many times, but you would not respond to them. Was there something in the dream state that made you not want to wake?" He inquired the girl.

“No.” Von Hel narrowed his eyes at Laura sensing her little lie.

“Well on that side note did you find out where Organization XIII is Laura?” asked the doctor.

“I…no.”

“Nothing? Not even a glimpse as to where they might be?”

“No, Dr.Von.” Laura was getting tired of this interrogation from the doctor.

Mrs. Kamilla could see Laura did not like getting questioned by the doctor this early in the morning, so she decided to step in.

“Laura.” Laura turned to Mrs. Kamilla. “When you were sleeping you said you didn’t want to leave him. Who is him?”

Laura's magenta eyes sparkled with glee and turned her frown upside down at the mention of the person she met in the dream world. Just thinking about her new friend made her happy and forget about getting slapped in the face.

“My new friend!” she exclaimed with excitement.

“You made a friend? Von Hel raised a white eyebrow at that. “Laura, making friends is not your object-” He was cut off by Kamilla’s cough.

"That's great Laura. It's nice to make friends occasionally." Laura smile widens. "Do you remember his name?

“Yeah, Sora!” Laura said.

The scientist stared at Laura in astonishment at the name that Laura has spoken of. They, as well as everyone in Fort Blackstar, know who Sora is. A keyblade wielder, who has stopped the heartless, Maleficent, and Organization XIII from corrupting the worlds into darkness. Hell, some of Blackstar's agents were ordered to follow Sora and companions in their journey without being leaving clues of their presence of course. So how is it that Sora is in the dream world? How did he get there? What is he doing there? Did Laura tell Sora about them? She better not have or there would be consequences.

“Laura, how did you meet…Sora?” Mrs. Kamilla asked.

“We meet in this world called Prankster’s Paradise. It was like a huge carnival there; it had a merry-go-round, a roller coaster, a circus tent, cute animal creatures, and there were bad creatures there too, but Sora protected me and Rosy from them.” Laura told them. “Oh, and when we were in the circus tent bouncing on trampolines with the bad pandas some strange guys in black coats appeared. They were talking about darkness, something about this Real Organization XIII, and that Sora will be one of them soon.”

“Laura!” Laura and Kamilla jumped at Von Hel’s sudden yell. “You told me that you didn’t know where Organization XIII was!”

“I don’t know where they are!”

“Doctor, there could be a high possibility that there are worlds in the dream world that have yet to be discovered. The Organization could be in any of them. Also, we never told her what the Organization looked like.” Mrs. Kamilla chided in.

There was silence for a moment until Von Hel let out a sigh.

“Laura, the people in black coats are members of Organization XIII! They are highly dangerous.” Dr. Von Hel warned. “Laura, that is important information that needs to be addressed to us and the general. I want to get showered, dressed, feed. You are to be transported to the general’s base for your report on this matter. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Laura held onto her doll tighter.

The doctor nodded before leaving the two ladies alone in the room. Mrs. Kamilla placed a kind hand on Laura’s shoulder making the small girl look at her.

“Go pack up some of your toys to take with you and then we’ll leave.”

“Can I sleep on the way to the general’s base?”

“When we get in the helicopter you can sleep as long as you want.” Kamilla smiled.

“I can’t wait to see Sora again!” Laura squealed as she jumped out of bed to get her backpack.

She stuffed her bag with a ringleader doll, two prima ballerina dolls, and a few of her drawings from the wall. Once she got packed, Laura took Mrs. Kamilla's hand and exited her bedroom.


	2. The World That Never Was

**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Dead**

**Chapter 2- The World That Never Was**

After Laura had a shower, dressed in fresh clothes, and had a small breakfast of eggs with bacon and toast, Mrs. Kamilla took her to the cargo bay. When they entered the cargo bay Laura looked around; seeing engineers working out the kinks in military planes and other machines, soldiers standing guard or walking around with guns in hand or giving a helping hand, and boxes being transported to somewhere in the base. Mrs. Kamilla and Laura went over to the scientist's choice of transportation, a Blackstar helicopter and waited for the pilot and some of the Blackstar soldiers to arrive.

A few minutes have passed, Laura was starting to get bored and tired. She turned her gaze to the sky with a tried visage. The sky was midnight black and painted with bright stars. There were also some dark clouds flashing little streaks of lightening probably indicating that a storm is coming. Laura was trying hard not to fall back to sleep, but it was becoming difficult for the small girl. She wanted to go back to sleep so that she could go back to the dream world and find her new friend, Sora. He was so nice to her when they met in Prankster Paradise. At first, she had believed that her mind had created him for her, but after Sora introducing himself to her and seeing Sora talking to a cricket in clothing she started to think otherwise. Then these dark, evil-looking animals appeared and watched Sora destroy them with his…what was it? Keyblade? When Sora eradicated the nightmares, she had asked if he can play with her, Sora happily agreed. Laura had the best time of her life with Sora.

Laura's eyes began to close just thinking of her time with Sora, but Mrs. Kamilla pulled the girl's arm at seeing Laura about to fall back to her sleep state.

“Laura, no sleeping.” said Mrs. Kamilla. “You can sleep when we are in the helicopter.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Kamilla.” muttered Laura.

The two females turned their gaze ahead at the sound of uniformed footsteps approaching them. Dr. Von Hel was making his way toward them with the helicopter pilot beside him and four Blackstar soldiers behind them.

“Good morning ladies.” The pilot greeted with a smile. “Are you ready for departure?”

“We have been waiting for you and your men for approximately seven minutes. Do not waste our time further, pilot.” Mrs. Kamilla barked.

“Apologies, Mrs. Kamilla.” The pilot made his way to the pilot seat.

One of the soldiers opened the door into the copter before lifting Laura inside. Laura watched Mrs. Kamilla get helped by the soldier before sitting in one of the seats. Laura pulled out her doll Rosy from her bag before taking a seat next to the scientist. The Blackstar soldiers enter the copter and took their seats before closing the copter door. Laura saw the pilot turning on a few buttons in the front causing the helicopter to roar to life. Laura looked at Mrs. Kamilla.

“Can I sleep now, Mrs. Kamilla?” asked Laura.

Mrs. Kamilla nodded. The little girl laid her head on the scientist’s lap, holding her doll close to her, and let sleep take her back to the dream state.

0

Sora was falling through the dream dive battling the Queen Buzzerfly. City buildings were flying past him left and right as he fought the nightmare Queen Buzzerfly. After many charge attacks and dodging the nightmare’s lasers Sora charged the Queen one last time destroying the Queen Buzzerfly.

“Yeah!” Sora cheered as a dream ring appeared.

Sora entered the ring, which will allow him into the next dream world. Sora gently descended onto the ground of the new dream world. He then looked at his surroundings realizing what world he is in.

“What isn’t this…The World That Never Was?” Sora inquired. “This is the Organization’s world. Is their world sleeping too? But that’s not possible. I know I found the seven keyholes from each dream world already. So, I have to be awake in the real, right? But wh-”

“Sora!”

Sora turned toward the voice that called his name. The voice belonged to Laura, the girl he met in Pranker's Paradise. Laura’s appearance was different from when he saw her three worlds back. She wore a purple and red plaid dress, black leggings, and milk, chocolate brown boots. Laura still had her doll, Rosy with her and had a backpack on her.

“Laura?!” She ran over to Sora with glee and hugged him. Sora hugged her back. "What are doing here?"

“I came to see! Lucky, for me that my mind sent me here to…uh…” Laura gazed at the large city like world. “What is this place?”

“This is The World That Never Was.” He answered. Laura tilted her head in confusion.

“Never was what?”

"Um…I don't know it's just called that. But, that’s not important right now.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t understand why I’m here in Organization XIII’s world.”

Laura gasped at the name.

“Organization XIII.”

"Aw, what's the matter, sleepyhead?"

Sora and Laura were surprised by the sudden voice. Sora looked around for the person the voice belonged, while Laura did the same and held Rosy close to her for comfort.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” Sora demanded.

“We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here!” said the voice. “Oh, looky here, Keyblade boy brought a little friend to the party. How cute! This is gonna pay off well!”

The owner of the voice aimed their weapon at Sora but then switched their target to the confused Laura. They shot a light arrow at the girl; Sora saw the attack going to Laura and quickly moved her out of the way before the shot met its mark. Sora turned looked up from where the shot came from and saw one of the members of Organization XIII, Xigbar. Xigbar jumped off the dark city building and landed on the ground in front of Sora and Laura.

“Xigbar?! You’re part of this too?!” Sora exclaimed pushing Laura behind him.

“Hello, Sora…Roxas. And you too, little girl." Xigbar laughed.

Laura gripped Sora’s hand and held Rosy closer to her as she watched the eyepatch man.

“Why are you here?” said Sora.

“Okay, time to hit the plot points.” Xigbar said.

The Sharpshooter began to explain to the kid and teen why Sora was here. Unfortunately, Laura wasn't listening for she was concerned for her friend. Are the bad people going to take Sora away from her? Are they going to make him bad? She remembers the other two Organization people back at the circus. How Sora has a purpose for the Organization. Just the thought of what those bastards might do to her friend made her insides turn and mind feel bitter. No, they will **not** take Sora away from, she will destroy them all. No, better yet…

“I will **kill** them.” Laura whispered low enough that Xigbar and Sora wouldn’t hear what she said.

“Laura, get to somewhere safe.” Sora told her.

“But-”

“Please.”

As much as she wanted to stay by his side Laura went to one of the buildings and watched from there. However, everything turned when Xigbar vanished and appeared above Sora shooting arrows around. Each arrow morphing into the eleven members of Organization XIII and Xehanort. Xehanort extended his hand to the boy and in turn, Sora began to feel lightheaded.

“Sora!” Laura cried as she ran to Sora, but Xigbar teleported behind her grabbing her red hair. “Ahhhh!”

“Nah ah ah, no touching our new vessel, girl.” Xigbar’s grip tightened in Laura’s hair.

“Sora!” she cried as she watched Sora turn to her and Xigbar.

“La…Laur…a” Sora called before losing conscious.

Laura’s eyes were wide as plates as she watched Sora fell to the ground, arms of darkness taking hold of him. The irises of Laura’s magenta eyes turned red like blood as she saw this happening in front of her. She then felt something other than Rosy in her hand; a sharp knife had manifested into her hand. Without so much as a thought, Laura spun around and stabbed the knife deep into Xigbar’s leg.

“AHHHH!” Xigbar yelled, letting go of Laura’s hair to stare at the knife in his leg. Only the handle of the weapon was visible, and blood was flowing in rivers down his black pants.

Laura ran over to the unconscious Sora, dropping Rosy in the process. The black coat figures vanished as she came over leaving her alone with Sora. She crouched beside him and tried everything she can to wake him up; she shook him, cried out his name, slapped him a few times, yet they did nothing.

“Wake up, Sora! Wake up, please! Rosy, he’s not waking up!” Laura cried to her porcelain doll as she continued to try waking Sora up.

Laura felt water in her eyes, she was about to cry.

“Do not cry, sweet Laura.” Said the angelic voice.

Small footsteps made their way over to the redhead girl. Laura saw Rosy walking over to her and Sora. Rosy wiped the little drops of tears from Laura’s eyes before they could fall.

“Rosy, what do I do? He won’t wake up no matter how hard I try.” Laura told Rosy.

Rosy turned her head to the boy, watching him sleep like an angel. After a few seconds of silence, Rosy spoke again.

“He is alright, Laura. They merely put him to sleep, they didn’t take him away from us.” Rosy stated.

“But what if they did take him?” Laura inquired.

“Well then…We will **KILL THEM!** " Rosy's angelic voice turned dark. "But for now, we will wait for him to awaken."

The two ladies waited by Sora's side not caring that their surroundings were changing in an alleyway. During the time they were waiting, Laura brought out her other friends from her backpack. The circus ringleader doll, Mr. Fantastic and the prima ballerina twins, Ki and Li. Mr. Fantastic inquired Laura of what was going on, who this sleeping boy is, and why she was sad. She filled her doll friends on everything that had transpired. The dolls pulled a happy face for Laura to hide the malice they have for the bad people who had hurt Laura and her new friend. When they see the Organization well…let's just say they will be ready for playtime.

Sora let out a groan as he began to wake up. The ringleader and the ballerinas ran back into the backpack and Rosy fell lifeless in Laura's lap before Sora could see them alive and moving.

“Laura?” Sora groaned as Laura hugged him.

“You’re awake!” Laura cheered.

Sora shot up to his feet looking around before turning to the girl.

“Come on Laura!” Sora said before dashing ahead with Laura and Rosy following behind him.

Sora summoned his keyblade as swarms of nightmare appeared and started to attack him. As they made their way through the dark city, Sora saw a person in a black coat and ran after them leaving Laura behind.

"Sora?" Laura called out but Sora was too far to hear her. "Sora!"

Laura ran after him trying to keep up, but he was too fast. After making a few turns in the city, she finally caught up to him. Sora was standing still looking at his hands. Did something happen that Laura missed?

“No again. Did they cause all this pain?” Sora’s hand balled into a fist.

“Sora?” Laura slowly walked towards him.

“What do you want me to see?!” Sora yelled toward the sky. 

He stood there for a few seconds before pulling himself together and noticing Laura beside him.

“I’m sorry, Laura.” He said. “For dragging you through all of this.”

“I don’t mind it, Sora. I’m having fun as long as I’m with you.” Laura smiled.

Sora smiled back and took Laura’s hand.

“Let’s continue onward.” Laura nodded at him as they continued their way through the city.

They walked onto rows of fallen skyscrapers over a bottomless chasm. More enemies tried to stop them, but Sora was able to defeat them with ease. But as they journeyed on Sora saw someone that Laura could not see.

“Riku! Kairi!” Sora ran toward the ghostly figures of his friends.

Laura stood back watching Sora run towards nothing. Who’s Riku and Kairi? Are they other friends of his?

“Laura.” Rosy called to the girl. “Let me help him.”

“Are you sure? He might not like it.”

"I know, but he won't know it's me." Rosy assured her.

Laura turned back to see Sora still running at nothing before she nodded. Laura felt Rosy leave her hand and watched as Rosy disappeared into the air.

0

As Sora continued to run after his friends and ignoring Riku’s voice telling him to stop chasing the dream, something unexpected appeared in front of him. Before him is an 8-foot tall woman with matted pale blond hair, blue-grey skin, black claws, wore a long rugged white and black dress, and her feet were covered what he hoped was not blood. Sora’s body froze as he stared at the woman’s back as she exhaled ragged breaths. At the time Sora's mind was thinking of either touch the woman or run away from her. However, before he could come up with an answer, the woman slowly turned around to face the teen behind her. Her hair concealing her face to him.

“W-Who…” Sora stuttered.

**“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”** The woman’s hair pulled apart as she let out a deafening screech at Sora.

0

Sora felt terror rush through his body as he looked at the woman’s grotesque visage. Her face was sickly white with bluish veins, her teeth were sharp like blades, and her eyes were the worst part for they were pitch black with red dilated pupils and thick steams of black running from her eyes.

“AAAHHH!” Sora screamed at the top of his lungs.

Laura ran over the screaming Sora with worry that her doll might have scared him too hard. She held his hand to soothe him. Sora jumped at the touch before seeing that it was Laura. He calmed down a little by seeing her.

“Laura!” Sora pulled her into a hug.

“It’s okay Sora, you’re safe now.” She confronted him by hugging him back.

Rosy was sitting by Laura’s leg as they hugged.

Suddenly, a corridor of darkness emerged in front of the two making them stopping hugging. Out of the darkness came out a Xigbar, but his left leg was limping.

"Well well well, it seems we managed to put you into a ‘second sleep’. Would’ve thought your friend woke you up.” Xigbar stated.

Sora moved to shield Laura from Xigbar, Laura picked up Rosy and held her close.

“So, all that stuff I saw is your doing?” Sora questioned the man. “Even that woman you sent to scare me.”

“Okay, two things kid. One, no that wasn’t ‘stuff’ it was a dream. Two, what woman?”

“T-The woman…that you sent?” Now Sora was confused. “That wasn’t you?”

“Nope, don’t recall any of us sending a lady after you. Hey, why not ask your heart?"

‘Sora’s heart? What does his heart have anything to do with this?’ Laura pondered.

While Xigbar and Sora were talking, Laura peeked around Sora to look at the man she met earlier. She giggled as she saw the bandages wrapped around his leg from when she stabbed him. Xigbar growled at the giggling girl know what she was giggling at.

"Oh, you think it's funny ugh?!" Xigbar's inquire was aimed toward Laura. "Stabbing me in the leg, you little bitch!"

"Leave her alone! Laura would never do that!" Sora defended. "And if she did, you probably deserved it!"

"Oh yeah, I deserved to be stabbed! Just as she deserves to be shot between her eyes!” Xigbar summoned his arrow guns and pointed them at the duo.

Sora summoned his keyblade ready to defend Laura from the mad man.

“Enough.” Order a voice.

Another corridor of darkness appeared behind Laura and Sora, and out came the Superior of Nothingness, Xemnas.

“Xemnas!” Sora called out.

“Sora, there may have variance in our dispositions, but some of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement." Xemnas stated. "Once a heart is born it can be nurtured. Our experiments to create the heartless were attempts to control the mind and convince it to renounce its sense of self."

“Sora, what is he talking about?” Laura interrupted.

Sora was about to answer until Xemnas teleported behind the girl and held her in the air by her neck.

“Help!” Laura cried as she squirmed in Xemnas’s grasp.

“No! Let her go!” Sora demanded.

Xemnas looked to the girl, studying her as she tried to get out of his grasp before throwing her far behind him.

“LAURA!” Sora hollered.

Laura fell on to the hard surface of the fallen skyscraper. The last thing she saw is Sora trying to run to her, but Xemnas was preventing him from doing so. Then she saw darkness behind her eyes.

0

Laura shot up from Mrs. Kamilla's lap shocking the scientist and the soldiers around her. Her magenta eyes were wide and wild as she took in her surroundings. She was back in the helicopter with Mrs. Kamilla, the soldiers, and the pilot. The only difference is that it was storming hard outside.

“Laura?” Mrs. Kamilla lightly touched the girl’s shoulder causing her to jump and turn to the head scientist. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Sora! Sora! I have to get back, he’s in trouble!” Laura shouted.

Laura was going to place her head back into the scientist's lap, but Mrs. Kamilla was not allowing it.

“No, Laura.” Mrs. Kamilla in a stern tone.

“What?! But I have to. Sora, he-”

“You are not going back to sleep, Laura!”

“Mrs. Kamilla!”

“NO! We are almost to the general’s base! Therefore, you are NOT going back to sleep for some…boy you just met!”

“He’s my friend!”

“He’s not your responsibility! And that…is…final!”

Laura was frustrated at Mrs. Kamilla. How can she be so selfish? How could she not understand that Sora is in trouble? That he is her first actual human friend! Laura is not going to give up. She going to save Sora whether Mrs. Kamilla likes it or not. Then an idea came to her in flash and it’s pretty ballsy. Laura got up on her seat turned to the metal surface of the copter and smashed her head against the metal as hard as she could. The soldiers pulled the girl away from the metal as she passed out in their arms.

“LAURA!” Mrs. Kamilla screamed.

“Get the aid kit now!” order soldier one.

“Laura! Laura! Wake up! Wake up, Laura! Please!” Mrs. Kamilla shook the girl but no response.

A stream of blood ran down Laura’s face, while everyone in the copter tried to wake the girl.

0

When she woke up again, she was back in The World That Never Was on the skyscraper that she was thrown on. She still had Rosy in her arms and her backpack on her person. Laura pushed herself back onto her feet. Laura put a finger on her face when felt something dripping down. Her finger revealed a little drop of blood; she was bleeding, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was saving Sora.

“Sora?” Laura called out as she searched for her friend.

Her magenta eyes fell onto Sora laying on the ground with a man crouching beside him.

“Sora!” Laura rushed over to her fallen friend. “Sora!”

Young Xehanort's amber eyes caught sight of the little girl he saw from Pranker's Paradise running over to them. Sora saw Laura coming over to them too.

“L…La…Laur…a” Sora reached his hand out to her.

“Sora!” Laura took his hand, but then looked at his condition. There was darkness creeping around Sora like dark flames, and he looks as if he is about to fall unconscious. “W-What’s happening to you?”

“His heart is falling into darkness.” Xehanort answered. Laura looked up at the young adult. “And as his heart falls into the depths of darkness, he will become my new vessel. The thirteenth vessel of Organization XIII”

“No, he won’t! Sora is not gonna be like you…you assholes!”

Young Xehanort chuckled at Laura.

"Such vulgar language coming from a mere powerless child."

“Shut up! Sora, get up!” She tried to pull Sora up, but he wouldn’t budge. “Sora, please get up!”

She tried pulling again, but Sora was sinking into the darkness like a ship at sea.

“Riku...” Sora said with little strength in his voice.

“You’re my friend! I don’t wanna lose my friend!” tears ran down Laura’s face as she continued to help pull Sora up.

The more Laura pulled on Sora the faster Sora is sinking into darkness.

"So, light gives way to darkness." Xehanort smirked as Sora was now completely engulfed in darkness. "Goodnight, Sora."

With that said Sora was gone leaving Laura sad and alone. Laura's knees fell to the ground and unknowingly dropped Rosy, while more tears fell free from her eyes.

Laura cried.

At that moment, Laura felt her heart aching with sadness, pain, and heartbreak as she replayed the image of Sora being consumed by darkness and the white-haired man just standing by watching this unfold. How can this man be so heartless and selfish? Why did the Organization have to take Sora away from her? Why?! WHY?!

**‘THEY WILL PAY! THEY WILL PAY DEARLY FOR TAKING MY FRIEND! THEY TOOK SORA AWAY! AWAY FROM ME! I WANT HIM BACK! GIVE SORA BACK TO ME! I WANT THE ORGANIZATION DEAD!’** her mind screamed.

“That’s it.” Laura’s crying immediately stopped as her mind came up with that one thought.

Young Xehanort watched the girl instantly stop crying. For what reason…well he’s about to find out.

"So, you have finally stopped your meaningless tantrum have you, child?" Xehanort inquired but got no response. "I must be honest; you have intrigued me, little girl. You have managed to get yourself this deep into dreams as well, which is very unheard of to me. Tell me, child, how is it you can enter the worlds in slumber?"

“Kill.” Laura said with no emotion.

“What did you say?” Xehanort inquired. “Answer me, child.” 

“I…I will… **kill you ALLLLLLLLL**!” Laura's sweet gentle magenta eyes turned red and her eyeballs are black as the darkness. 

A huge blast of energy erupted from Laura to everything around her; the dark city buildings were breaking apart from the blast, and the dark sky above was now blood red with lightning striking very few seconds. The castle that never was is still the same, but not for long.

Xehanort had to regain his balance after getting hit with such strong energy. His amber eye looked towards the girl and what he saw was unexpected. Laura’s doll, Rosy standing up by itself observing her owner before her blue eyes landed on him. Xehanort was by far flabbergasted by the sight, but him being an unemotional ass he did not. That is until Rosy changed into her real form and teleported very close to the younger Nort.

Rosy stared down at Xehanort from her 8 feet height watching as the young Xeha look at the tall woman before him. Xehanort’s mind was trying to process what he is seeing right now. He couldn't decide whether to fight or flight, but as he was pondering Rosy swiftly grabbed Xehanort’s neck and brought his up to her level, close to her concealed face. Xehanort tried to get out of the scary woman’s grip, but her grip was strong, and his scratching didn’t do much to her. Then he stopped moving when her one eye was visible to him and started talking.

“You…You made Laura cry. You took…her new friend. Now…we take something from…you.” Rosy drew closer to the silent Xehanort. **“YOUR LIFE!”**

Xehanort gasped as the feeling of something sharp hit his abdomen. He looked down at his abdomen to see Rosy's razor-sharp nails entering him. The feeling of Rosy sharp fingers twisting and exploring his insides almost made Xehanort vomit. Then he saw his blood dripping down Rosy's making him so close to panic.

‘This cannot be happening! This isn’t real! This is all a dream! A dream!’ Xehanort pondered in hopes that it will calm him down, it would have worked if not for Rosy’s sharp teeth nipping at Xeha’s soft tender skin ready for a bite.

“Rosy.” The grotesque woman paused as she turned to Laura, who is standing before the two. “Don’t kill him just yet. The others might want to play too.”

‘Others? What others?!’ Xeha thought.

“My other friends would want to play with you and your organization. I will get Sora back…once you’re all **dead**! Go back to your castle, we will see you again soon.” Laura told him.

“Get ready to play with us.” Rosy carelessly dropped young Xehanort.

Rosy turned back to her doll self and placed herself into Laura’s arms. Laura’s red and black eyes gave Xehanort one more look of malice before closing them and falling to the ground.

0

“Laura! Laura, wake up.” Mrs. Kamilla said holding Laura close to her.

Soldier four applied a bandage onto Laura’s head wound to stop the bleeding. After a few seconds of silence, the pilot spoke.

“Good news everyone, despite the harsh winds, heavy rain, lightning outside we’ll be at the base in T minus two minutes.” The pilot informed.

“Oh, thank god.” Soldier three replied.

Mrs. Kamilla rolled her eyes, not caring about how close they were to their destination. Laura was all she cared about right now. Not a second later, Laura's eyes snapped open at the scientist.

“Laura!” Mrs. Kamilla gasped with joy, not taking notice of her eyes. “You’re awa-”

“ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** ” Laura screeched as the same energy she blasted in the dream world happened in the helicopter.

Everyone jumped in fright and confusion as Laura screeched and the pilot controllers went haywire. The helicopter alarm went off flashing red throughout the copter and the blaring a loud tone. The pilot tried to gain control of the copter, but it would bend to his will.

“Pilot, what the hell is going on?!” soldier two demanded.

“I don’t’ know! The controls are not working!” the pilot informed.

“Laura! Laura, stop!” Mrs. Kamilla pleaded, but the girl proceeded to scream.

“What is wrong with her?”

“I-I don’t know!”

“What do you mean you don’t know!”

“Everybody stop arguing and stay in you se-” the pilot stopped midsentence as he saw something he couldn't believe. "What in the Jesus Christ?"

All the soldiers and Mrs. Kamilla looked out the pilot window to gaze at what the pilot saw. The storm with the mix of Laura’s energy has somehow created a dream portal and they are heading right towards it. 

“What the hell is that?!” yelled soldier one.

“I don’t know, but we’re heading right for it!” yelled the pilot.

The Blackstar helicopter uncontrollably flew into the dream portal. When it entered the portal, everyone started panicking except for Laura, who had stopped screaming a while ago.

“What is going on?!”

“Pilot get our asses out of here?!”

“I’m trying but the controls are not working!”

“We’re gonna die!”

“Where is it taking us?!”

“Stop shouting!”

Seconds have passed and the helicopter comes out of the other side of the portal. Into the World That Never Was. The copter was spiraling out of control as it headed straight for the Castle That Never Was.

"What is that? A castle?" yelled soldier three.

“I’m getting sick!” cried soldier four.

“I don’t wanna die!”

"Laura, hang on to me!" Mrs. Kamilla held Laura close to protect her.

“We’re gonna crash!!!” the pilot shouted.

Everyone screamed as the Blackstar chopper made a collision with The Castle That Never Was.


	3. The Tall Woman and a Fresh Hell

**Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Dead**

**Chapter 3- The Tall Woman and a Fresh Hell**

Riku ran through the corridors of the Organization tower with his dream eaters in tow. Nightmares appearing left and right blocking Riku from proceeding further, but Riku cuts them down with Counterpoint along with his dream eaters. After the Nightmares were destroyed, Riku then went on his way to destroy the core of the tower. When the core is destroyed it created a path up the tower which Riku took. Riku continued his way through the tower, once and a while thinking about Sora. 

‘I wonder how Sora is doing on his journey.’ Riku pondered. ‘I mean with the Organization getting in the way they might be giving Sora a difficult time. And I’m not there to help him. No, I believe that Sora will be all right!’

“Yeah, Sora is okay.” Riku reassured himself as more Nightmares appeared for battle. “I’m starting to get sick of you guy.”

After what felt like hours, Riku has finally reached the top of the tower and what he saw was not expected. Sora is asleep in an orb with a ring of darkness orbiting around the sleeping boy.

“Sora!” Riku ran over to his sleeping friend and gripped Sora’s hand trying to pull him out, but he won’t budge. “Sora! You gotta wake up! Stop chasing the dreams! Sora!”

Riku proceeded to wake his best friend out of his deep slumber, however not taking notice that the ring of darkness is moving from the slumber bubble to behind him. A pool of darkness formed behind the silver head and manifested from the dark pool came a figure in an Organization XIII coat. Its hood up and red eyes flashed from within the hood. Riku felt a presence behind him and turned to see the mysterious black coat figure staring at him with its red eyes.

“Who are you?!” Riku inquired, but the red eyed figure was silent. “Are you what is keeping Sora in that nightmare?”

The figure still did not answer the boy. Riku called forth his keyblade preparing himself for the battle that was about to commence.

However, neither adversary were expecting what came next. Within a blink of an eye, another figure appeared towering behind the black coat figure. Riku was first to took notice of this new being and was puzzled as to what it is. The creature looked like a very tall woman with matted blond hair that’s all he could guess. Yet, what was it? Could it be a new form of heartless? No, it couldn’t be, because what heartless could look like a human? Well other than Ansem that is. Maybe it’s a nobody. But nobodies are slithery and motional creatures and this being is still like a statue. Is this tall woman and the black coat figure working together?

“What are-” Riku’s question was cut off by what he witnessed before him.

The tall woman stabbed her long black claws into the clocked being from its back through its abdomen, black blood covering her hand and arm. The mysterious being squirmed on her arm like a fly in a spider’s web, but it did not scream. The woman lifted her arm with her prey on it up to her hair covered face. The impaled figure’s red eyes stared at the waterfall of matted blond hair waiting for something to happen. Which wasn’t long as sharp teeth lashed out of the long hair into its shrouded face.

Riku watched in utter horror as the woman teared her teeth into the mysterious figure. Dark blood splattered onto the clean ground below as pieces of the cloak fluttered to the ground. Riku couldn’t turn his eyes away as the woman ripped cloth and clumps of dark flesh off her squirming prey into her mouth. All movement within the cloaked figure stopped when the woman devoured its head. With no head left for her to eat, she gripped the feet of the headless carcass on her arm and teared it in half. The tall woman licked the dark blood off her arm while holding the split, blood dripping body in her other hand. Riku was on the brink of vomiting his stomach up at the display before him, but he held himself together.

As the tall, ghostly woman licked the blood of her victim, Riku silently began to walk away in hopes that she has not noticed his presence. The keyblade in his hand rattling slightly as he tried his hardest not to make a sound to draw her attention. Unfortunately, Riku forgot about his sleeping friend behind him and bumped into Sora causing a surprised yelp to escape his mouth.

The 8ft woman stopped licking her bloody arm at the sound of a yelp. Her hair swayed a bit indicating that she was looking to the sound of the noise, which pointed to Riku. The pale gray woman lowered her blood covered arm and started walking toward the silver head keyblader. Black collecting on the bottom of her feet.

Riku stood like a deer in headlights as the towering woman stalked over to him. Riku felt his heart pounding in his chest and his body going cold as he watched the woman getting closer. His eyes flashed over to the shredded corpse of the cloaked figure and wondered if the monster will do the same to him or worse. Riku tried to think of a plan that will save him, but with the beating of his heart pounding in his ears and the knowledge that the woman is getting closer he could not think straight. Suddenly, he jumped when he felt something touch his shoulder. Which turned out to be Sora’s hand. Riku looked up at Sora and felt a sudden warmth fill his body. All doubt, fear, and other feeling left his body as he looked upon Sora’s face.

“Sora. He looks so peaceful. Like there is no trouble or danger in the world.” Riku said to himself as he felt his courage return to him. “Don’t worry Sora I won’t let her get to you. I will protect you from any nightmare!”

With his vow made he held his keyblade close to him and felt ready to conquer the danger ahead. When Riku turned back to the tall woman, his eyes went wide as he was now face to hair covered face with the tall woman. Riku would have swung his keyblade at the woman had she not clasped her hand around his throat making him drop his blade. Riku tried to loosen the hand around his neck for him to breath as he was lifted off the ground. The woman examined the writhing boy in her hand for a while, a little if not amused by him. She then turned her attention to the sleeping boy below.

‘Such a sweet boy Sora is. He made Laura so happy.’ The woman pondered as she softly ran a figure down Sora face like a mother with her child. As much as she would like to kill the boy in her hand, she has a task to finish.

Riku saw the woman move closer to him and feared the worse, but she moved her face to his ear. And she whispered to him.

**“Are…you…one of…them?” She inquired the chocking teen.**

‘One of them? What does she mean?’ Riku pondered as the pale woman loosened her grip a bit to let him answer. “What do you mean?”

 **“The…organization…XIII.”** She answered before tightening her grip on his neck. Riku shook his head ‘No’ as he struggled for breath. **“Then know…this…boy…Sora…is…Laura’s. If you…get in…our way…you…will…die!”**

She warned the Riku before placing him beside Sora, but not on the ground. The towering woman placed her free hand on Sora’s cheek. Riku thought the woman was going to eat them, but instead did something that he will never forget, asleep or awake.

 **“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”** The giant woman screeched an ear bleeding scream at the boys.

Riku couldn’t control the scream that escaped his mouth as he saw the woman’s face be reviled to him. The woman’s face was grotesque of pale white with blue veins, her razor shape teeth glistened with residue of her victim’s black blood dripping from them, her eyes darkness black with haunting red shrunken irises, and thick black streams ran out of her eyes. It was like looking at the face of a true nightmare.

Riku saw dots of black flashing in his vision as he continued to scream before falling into unconsciousness.

0

When Riku awoke, he was in a black abyss. His turquoise eyes examined the black abyss he landed in for Sora and secretly hoping that the ghostly woman was gone. Riku’s legs felt jiggly as he stood on his legs and his heart pounding in his chest.

“Where am I?” Riku asked as he looked around the dark space. “Did…did I die?”

“If only it were that easy, Riku.” a deep, voice answered.

Riku snapped his body around to the voice which turns out to be the bane of his entire keyblader journey, Xehanort’s heartless, Ansem. Riku was slightly relived to see him rather than that pale woman.

“Oh, it’s just you Ansem.” Riku sighed with relief.

Ansem rose a white brow at the boy’s somewhat greeting. The fear he saw on the young light bearer visage did not go unnoticed.

“Why do you say that, boy? Who else did you expect to see?” Ansem inquired the boy. 

Riku was about to answer him, but then had a thought. Should he tell Ansem? He probably might not believe him. But what if he already knows about that ghostly woman? It would be pointless to bring it up.

“N-No one. And if I was…expecting someone I wouldn’t tell you.” Riku answered confidently as he could hoping Xehanort’s heartless didn’t notice his stutter or short pause. Alas, Ansem did notice and frowned at the boy.

“Why do I not believe that?”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“What’s gotten into you?”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT, ANSEM?!” Riku yelled. He gasped in surprise at the realization that he had just yelled at Ansem. “Ansem-”

Riku was cut off by Ansem grabbing the front of his jacket up to his level. Riku does not need glasses to tell that Ansem was pissed and a pissed Ansem is never good. The human heartless’s gold eyes shined with anger at the boy. How dare Riku yell at him! Him! The king of all darkness and heartless!

“Listen boy, I don’t know what has you so spooked, but whatever or whoever it was is not here. So, pulled yourself together. And you will make that the LAST time you yell at me.” Ansem told Riku before dropping him to the ground.

“Do you know her?” Riku asked out of the blue.

“Be more specific.”  
“The woman…that tall…ghoulie woman.” Riku stated.

“I do not know any ghoulish woman.”

“Oh yeah right, you probably sent her after me when I tried to wake up Sora.” Riku accused.

“What did she look like?”

“Huh?”

Ansem pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Describe her!”

“Fine, she was tall…taller than you…and…and…” Riku was recalling the appearance of the tall woman in his mind, but as he did, he remembered the things she did before screeching at his face. The red eyed clocked figure impaled through the abdomen by her claws to being consumed alive by the woman to then cut in half. Its innards falling out of its darkness covered body and bleeding while the woman licked its blood off her arm. The horrid scene now forever embedded in his mind. Before he knew it, Riku vomited on the dark surface below.

Ansem stood by in silent disgust as he witnessed the boy hurl up before him. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. He was only to monitor Riku as he took his Mark of Mastery Exam, mess with him a few times, and try to lead him on the path made by the Real Organization. But no, because the keyblade’s chosen is vomiting his lunch in front of him. Thankfully Riku didn’t vomit on his boots.

‘Uh, I can’t do my task with him like this.’ Ansem pondered pinching the bridge of his nose.

After Riku was sure that his stomach was empty of vomit he got back on his feet. Ansem had had enough of this. He was not keen of seeing his former vessel look like shit. With a flick of his wrist a corridor of darkness appeared and pushed Riku towards it.

“What are you doing Ansem?!” Riku inquired the older man.

“Sending you to the World that Never Was. Before you ask, I’m not doing it for you I’m doing it because you are throwing my plan off course.”

“Your plan? What plan? And why the Organization world?”

“To being you back into the darkness, but it seems that will not be happening. As for what that world, the world you were in was like it but in a dream state. You see at the start of your journey the Organization’s plan was to bring Sora into a deep slumber so that we may bring him into the darkness. Once that succeeds, we will make Sora into a vessel.” Ansem explained. “However, when Sora feel into a deep sleep you followed after him. Making you into Sora’s dreameater. You destroy the nightmares within Sora’s dreams.”

“I’m a dreameater?” Riku’s mind processing everything Ansem is telling him. “I guess that makes sense.”

“Now go before I change my mind.” Ansem said.

Riku didn’t hesitate to run thought the corridor of darkness.

0

The corridor of darkness formed in the dark city and out came Riku. Riku took a quick breather before looking at his destination.

“What the hell?” he said flabbergasted at what he was seeing right now.

The World that Never Was appeared different than what he remembered it looking like. The sky above is blood red and lightening flashed every few seconds or so. The dark buildings around him looked beaten or had a large chunk of them fall out of them. The main building, he was standing in front of looked ready to collapse, yet it stood tall. The giant televisions on it were showing static. All in all, something drastic must have happened for things to turn out like this.

“This is…the Organization’s world? Man, they really let this place go to shit.” He joked. “But if I’m back in the real world and I’m a dreameater then does that mean Sora hasn’t woke up yet?” Riku pondered. “I guess this means I need to rescue Sora.”

With that said Riku made his way towards the Organization’s castle where they are likely to be holding Sora. However, when Riku got close to the Organization’s castle he came to a dead end at a cliff.

“Great, now how am I supposed to get there now?” Riku questioned.

He began to ponder for some ideas when he heard something up above. Riku turned up to the red sky for the source of the sound and saw what could be…a portal? Riku squinted his eyes to see if he was seeing it right. Yeah, it’s a portal. 

“A portal? What’s a portal doing here?” Riku’s question was answered when a strange black ship came out of the portal and crash into the Castle that Never Was. All Riku could see now was the smoke that was emitting in the air from where the ship crashed. “What was that weird ship? Was anyone in there? Are they okay? Uh, I’m getting more questions than answers here. What else could happen?”

Riku felt something wet touch his skin from above.

“It’s raining?” He watched as another drop of liquid drop on his skin, but was shocked that liquid was red. It almost looked like blood. “It’s raining…blood?”

The red sky started crying blood onto the world below. The red liquid making their mark on the boy and his clothes much to Riku’s disgust.

“I need to get inside fast!” Riku said.

His ears caught another sound in the distance, but this a sounded like squeaking. Riku looked at the bottom of the Organization’s fortress to see an entrance and a Meow Wow rolling around in there. Riku was about to question what a dream eater was doing there when he saw his own dream eater, Komory Bat, place itself on his shoulder. Then the idea came to Riku.

“Oh, I think I got it.” He petted his Komory Bat.

Riku with the help of his Komory Bat created a dream link with the Meow Wow. After the dream link was connected, Riku jumped on it and used it to glide towards the castle’s entrance. As the silver head boy glided over to his destination, his eyes looked above for a second, but then he craned his head up at what he is observing. The red raindrops were creating a bloody dome around the Organization’s castle, and the red wall were getting close to destroying Riku’s dream link. The keyblader quickened his pace as the walls are rushing down their path.

‘Come one almost there!’ Riku encouraged. Riku saw that he was now under the blanket of bloody red, and with some luck on his side he managed to get to the castle entrance before the red walls destroyed his dream link.

Riku glanced over the ledge of the entrance to look at the bottom only to see an ocean of deep red below. Meow Wow tackled Riku to the ground in joy that Riku was able to make it across.

“Hahaha, okay! Happy to see you too.” Riku laughed before getting back on his feet. “Well know that I made it here I can rescue Sora. But…just what is going on around here?! It this Xehanort and the Organization’s doing? Or…is it something else?”

With new questions filling the young boy’s head, Riku and Meow Wow proceed to walk into the Organization’s base. Unaware of the fresh hell that awaited them inside.


	4. Let's Play

**Kingdom Hearts Dream Dead**

**Chapter 4- Let’s Play**

In the Castle that Never Was black smoke emitted into the red dome that surrounded the stark white castle. The source of the black smoke came from the Blackstar helicopter that had crashed itself through the wall and into the Addled Impasse. The front of the helicopter was bad condition; the front window is cracked and caked in blood, the copter’s side door was hanging by a thread, the propeller bent out of shape, and fire was erupting from the helicopter’s front.

The passengers within were in worst for wear. The pilot laid flat against the controls unmoving. The frontal lobe of the pilot’s head was busted open displaying bone and brain. Some pieces of his brain and blood spilled out of the skull on to the window before him. The expression on the Blackstar pilots show of shock and dread as he laid dead. The soldiers were sprawled out in the back compartment. One of the soldier’s neck was snapped at an odd angle and helmet’s eyeglass smashed open with a pair of wide scared stricken eyes staring out, but the body unmoving or breathing. Another’s soldier’s head made hard collision with the metal walls of the helicopter kissing the wall red with their blood. The soldier next to the Laura laid on top of the black coffin. The soldier across from the Mrs. Kamilla was flown to the back of the copter laid dead.

Mrs. Kamilla was in her seat holding an unconscious Laura in her arms like a mother holding her infant child. Kamilla’s head laying limp on the girl’s head all while a small river of blood ran down from the crown of her head down the side of her head. The scientist’s tight hold on Laura loosened as she walked into a dead slumber after the copter crashed. Laura unconscious state looked peaceful almost as if she was merely asleep. There were some cuts on her clothes and bruises on her skin, but her breathing was calm and even.

Pretty blue eyes watched the little girl and the scientist holding her from the ground of the copter. Laura’s doll turned her blue eyes to the bookbag lying near the scientist leg and removed herself from the cold floor. Rosy’s walked over to the backpack, grabbed it, and dragged it through the destroyed helicopter past the corpses of the Blackstar soldiers to the entrance of the copter. Once Rosy was out of the copter along with the backpack in hand, she released the bag on the castle floor. Rosy stared at the bag for a merely a second before whispering to the closed.

“We are here.” The beautiful blond hair doll whispered.

Nothing has happened for a few moments, until Rosy caught a glimpse of a long, black claw extend from a small hole in the bag zipper. That dark claw began to move forward up unzipping the bag zipper in a slow, ominous way. Rosy is motionless as her eyes followed the claw making its journey unfastening the metal road. When the claw reached the end of the metal road it went back into the bag, but soon ten black clawed fingers emerged from the bag’s opening and took leisure on the front flap of the little girl’s bag.

A tall silhouette rose from the darkness of the school bag to the red light of Addled Impasse. The silhouette bowed its head down to the doll below, who stared back with her blue eyes. Blood red eyes snapped open from the darkness on its face, and grew a large smile that reached ear to ear. The tall silhouette smiled at Rosy.

“Good evening, Miss Rose.”

0

The Grey Room was packed with members of the Real Organization as they conversed about the strange occurrence at their castle. The large, clear windows of the grey room displaying the blood rain outside coloring the grey room devil red.

“Guys, I think we’re fucked!” Xigbar said, everyone looked at the sharpshooter.

“And dare I ask how you know that?” Saix inquired the one-eye man. “Or are you merely just creating false assumptions just for your amusement?”

“Uh Blue, unless you haven’t noticed the castle is in a giant, red ball and it’s pouring blood outside!” Xigbar exclaimed.

“What makes you think it’s blood, Xig?” Demyx spoke up tuning his sitar. “Someone could have splashed some red paint on the entire castle as a prank.”

“You idiot! Who the hell kept cans of red paint and splash it all over the castle as a stupid prank!?” The snarky female, Larxene, retorted. “At least there’s SOME color on this dull castle.”

Demyx held his hands up in surrender not wanting Larxene to hurt him.

“Oh, what the monotone color scheme cramping whatever style you thought you had?” Xigbar laughed, as Larxene growled at him.

“I will rip your other eyeball out!”

“There will be none of this childish banter.” Saix told them.

“Oi, I agree with Blue. Instead let us ask the cards what they make of his dire situation.” The card master, Luxord chided in.

“Luxord, you mean well, but your cards are not going to do much for us.” Marluxia added his input. “Why not let our leader…pardon me, former-leader form a plan.”

Of course, Marluxia is referring to Xemnas.

As the lower members continued bantering and spewing their thoughts on this situation, Xemnas was mentally analyzing this conundrum. The organization’s mission was almost complete. Leading Sora on the path they have designed for him was a walk in the park, now it is only a matter of time before their dear Master Xehanort forces a piece of his heart into Sora and he would be the thirteenth member of darkness. However, everything changed ever since that small child appeared. Then this bizarre ship that has crashed into the side of his castle, which the dusk have yet to report back to him about. Just what was happening? Xemnas has never been one to be confused by anything, he was a scientist, but this was quite puzzling. 

“Xemnas!” Ansem called bringing Xemnas out of his pondering.

Xemnas looked to over to his Heartless.

“What are you thinking?!” Ansem inquired.

“I am perplexed as to what is happening to my castle.”

“Well, I suggest we go to Where Nothing Gathers!” Ansem specified. “We have Sora in our grasp, the only thing left for us to do is wait for the Master to put a piece of himself in the boy!”

Everyone was considering following Ansem’s plan, but then Vanitas spoke up.

“And do what while we’re waiting? We’d be bored out of our minds waiting for the old bastard. Plus, I’m beginning to love the scenery outside.”

“I don’t! It’s making me sick to my stomach!” Demyx said. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“No one cares!” Larxene shouted to the fleeting sitar player.

“So, does anyone wanna take a crack at guess what the hell is going on?” Xigbar asked the other Seekers. “If not then I’m going to my room.”

Xigbar raised a hand to call forth a corridor, but it did not appear. Xigbar took notice and tried calling the corridor once again, but the results remain the same.

“What the hell?! Are the corridors under maintenance?!” Xigbar exclaimed.

“They should not be. The dusks would have informed me if they were.” Saix told him. “In which I have yet to get an intel from them.”

“Well, I can’t blame them. You’re not exactly their favorite person, wolfie.” Vanitas chuckled.

“Do not call me wolfie.” Saix growled.

“Make me…wolfie.” Vanitas smirked.

Saix glared and growled at the black hair boy before extending his hand to summon is Berserker. However, just like the dark corridors it did not appear. He tried to summon his weapon again, but nothing happened.

“Impossible, how can my Berserker refuse my command?” Saix was puzzled.

“Hahaha, even your weapon doesn’t listen to you!” Vanitas laughed.

“Then why don’t you summon yours Vanitas.”

“Pff, fine.” Vanitas commanded his keyblade into existence, but nothing came. “The hell?! Come on you stupid keyblade! I am your master! Obey me!”

Everyone stared at Vanitas’ desperate attempt of bring his keyblade I to his possession, but it has not appeared. No one knowing what the cause is or who is causing it.

0

Entering Nothing’s Call Riku looked around his surrounding to see if anything has changed within the white castle. As what Riku could see the interior of the castle was the same as it was the last time he was here. For now, that is. The silver hair boy looked down at Sora’s Meow Wow before speaking.

“Well, now that we’re inside let’s figure out where the Organization could be keeping Sora.” Riku said, while Meow Wow bounced around Riku’s feet. Riku slowly inhaled and exhaled before closing his eyes and placing a hand over his heart. “Don’t worry Sora, I’ll be there before the Organization can do anything to you.”

As Riku took a few steps forward, he suddenly felt a chill in the air of the Nobodies castle. The chill creeped on the boy’s skin causing goosebumps to prickle on his pale skin. Automatically, Riku rubbed his arms to warm up his arms from the sudden chill.

“Did it suddenly get cold in here or am I imagining it?” Riku pondered.

Once Riku brushed the chill off his skin, he continued his path forward to save Sora.

Three steps down the white hallway Riku froze in his track after feeling something drop on his shoulder. Riku turned his head to where the drop made it mark on his left shoulder. There is a small pool of red.

“What the…?” Riku rose a brow before looking up to where the drop fell from. He only saw the red dome above, but it wasn’t rain red inside.

“Probably nothing to worry about.” Riku told himself.

Oh, how wrong he was, because when the boy turned his attention forward the grey metallic walls of the castle entrance was now dripping streaks of red liquid. The red liquid creating a lake of crimson onto the floor. Riku was surprised beyond belief at wat was happening before him. What is going on here?!

“What is this?!” Riku exclaimed. “Is this another one of the Organization’s tricks?! I need to get out of here.”

With that added, Riku dashed toward the open entrance leading into other parts of the castle. In the back of his mind, he hoped that he would find Sora soon so they can get out of this place as fast as possible. However, a tall dark figure, who was watching the run boy had other plans for him and the Seekers.

0

Demyx exited the stall in the castle’s bathroom after relieving himself of fear.

“Phew, now that fear has left my system time to head for the Demmie Cave and strum some music!” Demyx shouted. “But first, gotta wash my hands.”

Number Nine made his way to the bathroom sink and applied soap his hands while humming a random tune. Demyx was about done applying soap to his hand, when out of the blue the lights went out.

“AHHHHH!” Demyx shrieked. “Hey, who turned off the lights?!”

No one answered.

“Whoever turned off the lights it’s not funny!” Demyx marched out the bathroom to see who the perpetrator was, but there was not a person in site. The blond boy puffed out his cheeks in frustration before flipping on the light switch.

“Turning off the lights just to give me a scare. First the weird red dome now this shit! Probably Larxene or Xigbar or that Vanitas kid.” He muttered under his breath before going back to washing his hands.

After his hands were wet with water did the lights turn dark.

“Aww come on, again!” The Sitar player whined. “Guys, stop playing with me!”

Demyx ready to march to outside the bathroom again, but his feet converted immobile when his eyes gazed at a shadow on the white floor outside the bathroom doorway. Few seconds have passed and Demyx finally gained the senses to move his feet. Growing his confidence to cover the nervousness embedded inside him.

“Hey Marly? Xigbar? Luxord that you?” Demyx inquired.

No answer. Demyx strode to the open doorway.

“Okay guys, you got me the first time the second time is a bit redundant!”

No answer nor movement from the shadow.

“Hey, can you say-” The words that were forming in Demyx’s mouth are silenced when he circled the corner.

Demyx’s Norted eyes shrunk as he stared at the figure outside the bathroom. Number Nine’s scream of terror flew throughout the entire Castle that Never Was.

0

On the Alter of Naught stood a tall silhouette in the pouring red rain. The silhouette gazed at the beautiful crimson dome before it. When the scream of the Organization member reached the exterior of the castle, the silhouette smiled a cheshire smile. Then it gave a deep chuckle.

“Hehehehe, I believe that is my que for our friends and I to greet our hosts.” The Silhouette spoke. “Those Seekers of Darkness will know what a real nightmare upholds.”

The tall dark figure lowered its head at the small girl slumbering in its long arms.

“Do not fret my precious Laura, the Organization will regret hurting you and taking Sora away. Sora will become our best friend forever and ever. Mr. Fantastic will make sure of it.”

Mr. Fantastic brushed his black gloved hand on Laura’s face like a loving father. His smile never falling, and laughter roared out of his mouth like a crazed madman.

0

In the Castle that Never Was, the sound of creepy circus music echoed through the castle and the laughter of children ringed down the metallic hallways. Red rivers of red drizzled down the walls of the castle painting them from pure white to blood red. Black spiders crawled on the red wall and the blood gave birth to lifeless dolls; some dolls were beautiful, others were burnt, cracked, and some has one or no eyes in them. Amid the castle changes, eyeballs opened out of the blood drenched wall in some places in the castle as if watching for anything passing them.

The occupants within the castle were flabbergasted at what is transpiring right now. No one understanding what this strange phenomenon is or who is creating it. What are they to do?

Unexpectedly, the music and laughter stop. Silence fills the castle for a few moments, nothing moves nor breathes. Out of the blue, the sound of an audience applause awakes. The eyeballs stationed around the castle flashed black and white static like an old-fashioned television. 

Riku started at the eyeball flashing static in the one of the halls for what felt like hours but jumped when the eye featured a beautiful woman with long blond hair in it. The woman flashed a wide, bright smile via the tv eye.

“Hello everyone, and welcome to The Fantastic Playhouse!” The woman said. The invisible audience clapped. “Tonight, we have an exhilarating show for our audience that will knock your teeth, bones, and internal organs out! For tonight the playhouse is being hosted by a new location called, drumroll please!” The hidden drum rolls its temper. “The Castle That Never Was!”

“W-What did she say?!” Riku expressed, horrified at what he heard from the woman.

As if hearing Riku the woman says.

“We are at The Castle That Never Was. This castle is the home base of a group called Organization XIII or Seekers of Darkness, which ever you prefer to call them! Thank you, Organization XIII, for a hosting The Fantastic Playhouse in your humble abode!”

The audience and the woman gave the Seeker a round of applause before falling silent.

“In fact, I have a dear friend and owner of Fantastic Playhouse who would like to **kill _-_** speak with you, Organization XII ** _._** ” The blond lady announced. “Here he is right now.”

The eye flashed static for five seconds before it revealed a terrifying sight that sent shivers down Riku’s spine.

Before him on the eye screen is a ten-foot-tall man dressed in black, red, and gold ringleader attire; he had one shadow black boots that reached his high knees, dark pants with gold linings, ebony leather gloves that were cherry red at the tips, the ringleader coat is striped with black and red and gold at the sleeves, but there were sharp spikes around his torso and shoulder pads, and the last piece of clothes was his black hat that has a red eye sewed into it. The hat was tipped down covering his entire face from viewers. The eye showed static once, twice each time getting a in closer to the tall man until it was a face value.

The towering man stood still for a few passing moments, then too quickly showed his face to Riku and the Organization. Oh god his face was nightmare fuel of its own. The man’s face was paler than any color of white, his eyes were blood red and small with streaks of red running out of them, the man’s hair is long and the color of a moonless night sky creating a foreboding visage, but what stood out among the rest was his smile. That unhuman smile, the smile was colored dark cheshire smile that reached his ears and it had razor sharp teeth painted on it that seemed so detailed they are real.

The terrifying man stared through the televised eye at the boy and the Organization as if watching for any movement and might pounce through the eye at his prey. Then the corners of the ringleader’s lips twitched before suddenly smiling a killer’s smile. The make up twisting with the cheshire smile of his.

“Why hello there, Organization XIII. I am Mr. Fantastic, but you may call me…Mr. Fantastic!” Mr. Fantastic laughed at his own joke. “First, let me say thank you for inviting my companions and I into your castle. It’s a bit bland with the whites and grey, but a little color wouldn’t hurt now would it?” Fantastic chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind my blood dome around this castle, it makes me feel at home.”

Mr. Fantastic giggled for a few seconds before stopping quickly staring via the eye at his prey with blood hunger eyes. The air around the castle changed drastically to an aura that is cold, ominous, and deadly that it could not be cut with a knife. Riku could not do nor turn away from the ringleader and he had a felling that the Organization could not do the same.

“Now listen incredibly carefully and closely, **Organization**.” Everyone in the castle could hear the venom and devil within the tall man’s voice. “I am here to claim something that **you** took, that you **stole** from someone quite dear to me. A little girl, a sweet and innocent little girl. I believe you have met her, yes? Do you know what you stole? A boy. A boy who goes by…what was his name, **Sora**! Yes! Yes! **Yes**! That’s his name! Sora brought the little girl such joy and laughter, yes! But then… **you fuckers got in the picture!”** Mr. Fantastic roared. “ **You stole her friend! You made my princess cry! And one of you dip shits had the fucking gall to THROW HER!**

The whole castle shook under Fantastic’s rage. Yet, he opened to laugh like he told a joke.

“But you know what? It will all be alright in the end. I’m here to get Sora…and to kill you, Organization XIII! I mean come on that was the objective to begin with, hahaha! I am the king of nightmares after all, hahahaha! But killing you all straight up is boring, so let’s make a game of it! The game will go like this; survive until 7am and everyone lives to see the sun again. If you don’t, I let you take your guesses. But there are rules obviously. Number one, no weapons. Number two, no magic. Number three, none of those corridors or teleporting. Main reason for the blood dome to prevent those things. Also, I will not be the only one hunting all your asses, I have friends who are also taking part in this. They are brutal, cunning, and two of them are carnivores.” Mr. Fantastic picked something out of his teeth before continuing. “That’s about it! The game will start at midnight, which is in-”

The tall man looked that the clock behind him to check the time…and it was now midnight. Mr. Fantastic’s body vibrated with chucks and giggles as turned back to the eye. He flashed a evil grin at his viewers.

**“Let’s play.”**


End file.
